Blue Team is Your New Host Family
by Churchisalive
Summary: When the Blues finally get the well earned rest they deserve, Caboose signs them up to be a host family. Only one problem they're hosting beautiful non-human species girls they can't touch. How will three hormone crazy men handle this. Find out.


**Author's note: Just taking time off other stories to make something I had on my mind for a while. Hope you guys enjoy. Please comment on how I can make it better.**

It had been a few days since the Blue team had left the Gulch after getting a large break. Each of the boys were handling their feelings for being home differently than the rest. Caboose was excited to go back home to see his family after so long. Tucker was happy because he finally wasn't in a canyon full of dudes. However, Church was less excited than most would expect him to be, considering what's happened. But he was still holding on to someone, someone who he couldn't get out of his head for some reason. The boys were still relieved to know that they were finally going to go home and get away from each other.

When they arrived at the interstellar space station Caboose was the first one off, followed by Tucker, lastly Church. Caboose commented on being home, "Yay, we are home, I am so happy after all this time, I'm back with my best friend." He shouted. Caboose wore Black jeans and a persian blue T-shirt with his baggy blonde hair, and tall physique.

Tucker was the next one to chime in with Caboose, "Yeah, ladies, the love doctor is back after all this time." He shouted pointing two thumbs back at him. He opened his eyes and saw there wasn't a female for miles, just a limo saying 'blue team residents'. Tucker was left puzzled, "What gives, I thought some ladies missed me."

Church slapped tuTucker on the back of the head, "Dumbass, we need to go into the limo to get to out of here, and besides, who's going to miss you?" Church was still his usual asshole of a man but it was his way of handling his pain. He was the first one to hop into his limo, leaving Tucker, and lastly Caboose to follow. They all cramped themselves into the long vehicle and waited for the limo ride to end.

[One Long Limo Ride Later]

After nearly a full hour of waiting, added with Caboose consistently asking, "Are we there yet?" Church was relieved they were home. Due to their valiant efforts in the war, (mainly because Church was able to trick many other soldiers into believing they were war heroes) they were able to receive a large house. Unfortunately nobody said it was for the three of them to share with one another, just like Blood Gulch.

Just as they arrive at the giant building, (P.S. it's going to be taking place where the original Monster Musume originally took place.) It wasn't their homes in America but they were reported here for some reason.

Church opened the gate and let in Caboose standing at a towering 6 ft 7 inches. Church was only 6 ft 2 inches but was still taller than Tucker standing at 5 ft 10 inches. Caboose had blonde hair that nearly covered his eyes half the time and had a muscular physique. Church had dark black hair and had his hair spiked up in the front and had a small goat-T, his body structure was above average. Tucker was black and kept his hair in a small afro and had a similar body type of Church.

Caboose saw the stairs and immediately ran up to find the different rooms up there. Tucker just followed Caboose to make sure he didn't break anything too much. While Church went down into a room that tripled as a dining, a kitchen, and a living room. He first went to the fridge and noticed that there was a letter on the door of fridge.

Church read the letter to himself, it said;

 _Stock up on as much as you can. Everyone in the house will be very hungry._ _From, Agent Sumisu._

At first Church questioned the letter wondering who Agent Sumisu was and how she knew multiple people were living here? Whatever, or however she knew, Church knew he had to pick up the main essentials for everyone.

When he arrived at the store he had to remember certain Japanese words in order for simple everyday things. (Church is able to break things down because of his A.I. ability, but he doesn't know he was an A.I.) Church grabbed eggs, milk, bread, some chicken, beef, a few vegetables, fruits and a couple of other random foods to eat. When Church arrived at the counter he was avoiding eye contact with anyone. He simply grabbed his bags and left the supermarket, he was still hurt about a certain subject and didn't want to be reminded of it. or her. However, when he came back to his house something unexpected was waiting for him in the front.

He saw Tucker talking to woman in a black suit, wearing black sunglasses and high heels. Normally he thought Tucker would be hitting on her, but the look on Tucker's face read otherwise. This must mean something serious is up and out of the ordinary. Church went up to the lady who was standing behind a delivery truck of some sort. He needed more information, "Hey," Church said as he walked up, groceries in tow, "What's going on? We didn't ask for anything?"

Tucker turned to Church, "She says we're a host family," Tucker said just as confused as Church, "I don't remember signing something like that, do you?" He asked.

The lady in front of them lowered her sunglasses, showing her eyes, "My name is Agent Sumisu. I'm an interspecies exchange commissioner. I received word that one of your residents have completed a form including the names of Lavernius Tucker and Leonard Church. Is this correct?" The lady asked hoping to receive an answer.

Church was about to refuse, "Woah, Woah, we didn't sign anythi-" Until he remembered there was one more resident in the house. Church got angry and shouted, "Caboose!" calling for the giant friend.

"Yeees?" Caboose stuck his head out curiously.

"Did you sign us up for something we weren't told about?!" Church asked nearly shouting at Caboose.

"Well," The tall one started his story, "There was a paper at the airport, with different names on them so I put us down for a teaching experience."

Agent Sumisu smiled at his answer, "Ah, I see this is the correct address." She turned to the truck, "You can come out now Miia."

Suddenly a red headed girl poked the top part of her body out, and shyly hid behind the door.

Before she came all the way out, Church had a question from what he heard in Agent Sumisu title. He then stopped her before she left, "Hey, wait a minute." He said, "What do you mean, 'interspecies exchange'?" Church asked.

Confused, Ms. Sumisu asked a question, "Wait, you don't know about the Interspecies Exchange Bill?"

Church shook his head in response, "We've been stationed in space for nearly 5 years. Chances are we have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiled then explained, "Well, the world has been populated with both humans and another non-human species type. They were forced to be hidden for years. But now we are giving them a chance to see the world and assimilate into our culture. So we assigned certain families or groups, to act as their host families for a while." Church was unsure how they fit into all of this, until she explained it more, "Right at the moment, we are testing if soldiers reporting home from duty would be suitable for taking care of non-human species."

Tucker then realized their position, "So we're guinea pigs?" He asked, "There's a shock." He said sarcastically.

Church then questioned Agent Sumisu, "Wait, so what non-human species is she?" Church asked curious of her nature.

"Ah, good question." She said, then turned to Miia, "You can come out now Miia."

Miia stepped out of the truck to reveal her body from the waist down was entirely a snake. Church saw her long tail and then followed the tail all the way to her human body, then to her eyes. Something about seemed different than what Church has seen before.

Immediately as she stepped out Agent Sumisu announced her species, "She is a Lamia, part snake, part human." As she finished introducing her to them, she introduced Blue team to her, "Miia, this is Michael Caboose..."

"Hello." Caboose responded cheerfully.

"...Lavernius Tucker..."

"Sup." Tucker responded.

"...and finally, Leonard Church."

Church was closer to her than the other guys were, "Hey." He said.

As quick as she arrived, Agent Sumisu looked at her watch and left, "Well I'd love to stay but I have very important matters to handle." She got in her front seat and quickly said, "Good Luck." She then drove off.

Tucker quickly chased after the truck for a second, "Wait! We don't know what to do!" Tucker said then sighed seeing as he wouldn't catch up. Here then turned his attention to Miia, who was attractive in a way. "So Miia," He began, "Want to go inside?"

She nodded as Church and Tucker grabbed her bags and Caboose opened the door for her.

[A Short Moment Later]

Church had brought her some tea, and was trying to have a conversation while not staring at her tail, so far it was an awkward silence. He was trying his best not to seem like a complete asshole, but he couldn't think of anything. He saw her shiver a little and came up with an idea, "Wait, um hold on I'll be right back." He said then left the room.

As few minutes had passed as Tucker and Caboose stood by the door way hand signaling each other what to do. Miia was inside with the clock reading 1:17 and 18 degrees Celsius. She began to worry if Church would ever come back to the table.

She didn't predict what would happen next, in fact neither did Tucker or Caboose. Church had came back but with spare blankets to cover Miia's body so she wouldn't get cold. When he turned around to face her, he gave her an opened mouth smile along with a glance at his dark blue colored eyes.

Miia was lit up with some new feeling in her, as her eyes grew wide at Church, showing her golden eyes. Church extended out his hand to help her up, "Do you want me to show you your room?" He asked Miia.

She stared deep into his eyes, and saw wonderful things, "Yes, please."

And with that Church showed her where she was sleeping, and gave her some more comfort, "In case you need me, I'm right down the hall. First door on the right." He said. They both paused and stared at each other before leaving into different rooms.

Tucker was watching everything unfold right in front of his eyes, "What just happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Caboose said, "But I feel like this is just the beginning."

 **Author's note: Just gonna go over who I think goes with who: Church x Miia x Meroune, Tucker x Centorea x Rachnera, Caboose x Papi x Suu**. **If you wish for something different then please let me know. I wouldn't mind changing anything.**


End file.
